If You Want To Be My Lover
by Wolvertique
Summary: No Brittney in the story, guaranteed! Jamie Madrox needs to talk things out before proceeding with his lover. Rated for frank sexual discussion.


If You Want To Be My Lover…

Author's Note: As if no one else has ever thought about what it would mean for sex to be able to create numerous copies of oneself… Jamie has to talk things out before taking his first lover in years. _Italics_ Jamie's duplicate speaking. Thanks! Read.

* * *

Mmm. Stop. Stop. Now.

--"Sorry." She pulled away and looked at me, questioning.

It's just, uh…We need to talk before things go any further.

Don't raise your eyebrows like that. This is serious. There are things you need to know about me. I'm not like … I mean …

--"You're cute when you're flustered."

This isn't easy for me. Okay. Let's start with the basics. Hi. I'm Jamie Madrox, and I'm the Multiple Man.

--"I know that, Jamie." She sighed and sat down, gesturing for me to continue.

Well, I mean, I've always been that way. Every day since I was born. I'm amazed I wasn't born as twins. I could have been, and then where would I be?

Never mind. So anyway, I'm male.

--"So far, this isn't news, you know." Her serious eyes met mine.

It's just…uh…I've used my powers before. There was this time when I was about fourteen and I created five others of me and we … um … got off together. When I woke up, it was the next day, and did I ever get in trouble…

--"You're the only man I know who can experience multiple orgasms." She tried to restrain herself, but I saw the laughter in her eyes.

It was too intense. Just imagine the best sex you've ever had, multiplied six times…you have had sex, right?

--"Maybe."

Anyway. The point is, I never tried that again.

--"Good. You could probably kill yourself that way."

The thought did occur to me.

That's not the point, though. The thing is, I'm not promiscuous. Really.

--"I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want, Jamie. I did think you wanted more…"

Look. I have had one long-term relationship. Back on Muir Island, I met someone, and we were together for three years.

--"What happened?"

What happened isn't the point. Well, it kind of is, but not the ending. The relationship ended, we're friends, we're not going to be lovers again, amen. I did find something out about me in the course of that relationship, though.

I bet you've wondered why I've shut down any attempts on your part to go further. I like you. I've said so. I do want you.

--"The thought had crossed my mind." She folded her arms and waited.

Oh, God, this is hard to say. I like it best with at least one duplicate. Sometimes two.

--"You're blushing."

It took me two and a half years to admit it to HER that it was what I liked, and that was after we had been … you know.

--"Having sex."

Yeah. Um, since then, it's been no one, and I thought before we did anything serious I'd have to talk to you, and I really didn't want to so I tried to shut you down whenever you made a move but not in a bad way, and I hope you understand that … OW!

--She pulled her hand back and frowned. "I thought hitting you made a duplicate."

Not with my suit on. That's my dominant arm, you know. You're going to leave a bruise.

--"Isn't your suit supposed to be visible when it's on, Jamie?" She stalked around behind me as I looked down at myself.

Oh. Double damn. Xavier just came up with the new improved invisible version last week. I can still feel it and I'm used to the other one, so I guess I thought … I'm sorry.

--"Maybe you'd better take it off, then." Her eyes gleamed as she looked me over.

Are you saying what I think you are?

--She smiled, slow and sure. "I'm more than enough woman to handle two, or even three, of you."

Well. Um. Great! I think.

--"Let me help you with that." Her fingers were steadier than mine, so she easily removed my shirt and pants, keeping my hands from fumbling the job any further with an irritated "Tsk" and a swipe at them with her capable fist.

Oh. My.

Yeah. You said it.

--She looked from me to my other self and licked her lips.

Our turn to help her, hm?

Uh huh. Hold still.

Wow.

I wondered why I didn't see lines.

--"I don't like wearing underwear when I don't have to."

I can see that.

Mmm. Why bother seeing when you can taste?

Geez, will you cut it out? You're embarrassing me.

--"I don't know. I like his … " Her voice broke off as my duplicate bent slightly to nip her neck. "Style," she said, an afterthought.

And mine?

--"Oh. Mm."

The usual?

Let her decide which she wants, and where.

Blushing?

--"Leave him alone, you," she warned my duplicate and kissed me, body pressed against mine. "Come inside me."

Nice.

Better than nice. Amazing. Perfect.

So horny…

--Her mouth engulfed me as her sweet channel wrapped around my cock.

Oh, God. I'm drowning. So good…

Oh, yes…

Oh. Sorry.

It's been a long, long time.

--"I liked it. You're not done, are you?" She reclined on the bed, inviting, ready for us.

Well…there are a few things I could do for you.

Oh yeah.

By myself.

Spoilsport.

--She said nothing more, but I wrung gasps and wordless cries from her for twenty minutes as payment.

Hm. I guess you did want to be my lover.

--"No doubt." Even half-asleep, she had a wide smile on her face.

Love you.

--"And you." She turned over. "All of you."


End file.
